Bad Goats and Good Girls
by socialgirl378
Summary: This is essentially an Underfell version of Bad Little Boy, my fave genderbend episode of Adventure Time. It mostly follows the plot, but there are some changes of course. Also, this may be considered implied romance? Since Frisk's and Asriel's relationship in this story is more similar to Fionna's and Marshall's. Hope you guys enjoy!


_Okay… concentrate. You can do this Frisk! Just hit the target._ Brown eyes narrowed at the bullseye circle hanging right across the living room. It mocks her, the fact that small knives landed everywhere else except the target.

She pulls her right arm back, then moves it forward.

"Heya!"

The knife flew out of her hand, spinning wildly until it landed on the bullseye. Frisk smirked in satisfaction.

"Woo-hoo! All right Frisk! You go girl!"

Chara claps loudly, a cheerful smile adorning her features.

Frisk responds, "Thanks. Needed to refine my form. Plus, I was a bit bored."

"What's wrong with helping Mettaton set up for his human/monster concert? That was fun."

"Eh, it was kinda lame," Frisk nonchalantly answered.

She grabs another small knife, throws it the moment the front door opens to reveal a skeleton in red and black armor with a torn scarf.

"GREETINGS HUMANS! I'M HERE FOR-"

"Papyrus, watch out!" Chara and Frisk shouted at the same time. The knife seems to be heading towards the tall skeleton. He merely dodged it to the left.

The sharp object landed on the wall.

"NEXT TIME, BE CAREFUL WHO YOU AIM AT."

"Sorry, Papyrus."

"IT'S ALL RIGHT. I FORGIVE YOU. NOW METTATON WANTS ME TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE."

Frisk smiles, "Well, tell him I say you're welcome."

"Hey Papyrus! Before you go, I have a slice of butterscotch pie if you want," Chara suggests as she holds a plate with the slice.

BANG!

The window suddenly slams open. A blur of red, white, and black instantly went through the window. Frisk is shocked by the encounter. Her eyes try to follow where the blur went, but it's gone the next moment.

Papyrus and Chara shared looks of bewilderment. Chara looks down to find the pie gone.

"Aww."

Frisk stares at the opened window, wondering to herself. _Is that who I think it is?_

Wanting to find out, Frisk hops through the window. She starts climbing to the roof from a nearby ladder. Chara notices her friend's outside.

"Frisk, what are you doing?"

"HUMAN, THIS BETTER NOT BE A WASTE OF TIME," Papyrus cuts in.

Frisk gestures her friends to follow her with a wave of her hand. Both of them look at each other and shrug in confusion. They quickly go through the window, then went on the ladder. All three climbed up until they reached the roof. Frisk came to the rooftop, gasped when she sees a goat teen sitting there.

Wearing a flannel red/black checkered shirt, black jeans, and a dark grey T-shirt underneath, he plays a light-hearted tune on his guitar. His red eyes look up, smiles once noticing his friend.

"Howdy, Frisk."

"Asriel!" Frisk exclaimed with excitement.

"My brother's… here?" Chara pops in, sees Asriel with a nervous look on her face.

"HUMAN, WHAT IS GOING ON- OH, HIM." Papyrus came in with a disgusted look upon seeing the former prince.

Asriel feigns a shocked expression, "Oh forgive me. Why hello, good soldier!" He bows slightly to further mock the former royal guard. Papyrus feels very ticked.

"HUMAN, I SHOULD BE GOING BACK HOME."

"Wha, is he joking?"

The goat teen grabs a plate, a smug smirk forming on his face.

"By the way, here's your pie!"

He throws the plate at Papyrus. It breaks contact with the skull.

"OH HONESTLY! HUMANS, I'LL BE SEEING MYSELF OUT," the skeleton glares at Asriel who winks at him.

He climbs down the ladder, grumbling to himself along the way. The creaking sound of the window closing is loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tch, what a wad," Asriel muttered.

Frisk blushed at the comment,

"Wha?"

Chara gasped, "Frisk."

 _Is my best friend having a crush on Azzie?_ She pondered for a bit until Asriel spoke up in excitement.

"We should go."

"Where?" Frisk asked in confusion.

"There's a party going on at the park, and it's freakin' wild."

He quickly transformed to his God of Hyperdeath form, wings spread out in glory. Frisk hesitated at first.

Asriel sighed, "I know you'll say yes to me. Let's just go."

He reaches his hand out towards the girl. Frisk accepts it.

"Chara, you comin," the monster asked his adopted sister.

"S-sure."

Both females rode the way to the park on his back. Once landed at the party, Asriel turns back to his normal form. Frisk and Chara are fascinated with the festivity.

Humans and monsters are dancing to the music, some conversing with each other. A mini bar is flooded with partygoers drinking away. Games are played by a group of friends, and roughhousing going on with two girls, wrestling each other. Shyren is singing the last lines of her song on stage. Asriel gestures his human friends to follow him.

Everyone cheered when Shyren finished the song. She backs away from the microphone. Catty and Bratty grabbed it at the same time as they hopped onto the stage.

"Alright, guys!"

"Up next we have…"

"Asriel Dreemurr! Eeep, he's gonna sing you guys!"

Both girls shouted at the same time.

The audience bellow and cheer as their favorite singer makes his appearance. He waves to the crowd growing increasingly loud. Frisk and Chara also made their appearance; Frisk smiles at the audience while Chara blushed fervently. Once they joined with Asriel, he says to them in a low tone,

"Ready? Follow me."

He starts playing his guitar with a relaxing, yet playful melody. The trio dances to the tune until the former prince did an inappropriate dance move on Frisk.

"Hey!" She kicks him in a playful way. Smirking at his friend, Asriel begins to sing.

 **Good little girl, always picking a fight with me.**

 **You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me.**

 **What do you want from my world?**

 **You're a good little girl.**

Chara and Frisk provided the backup vocals during the opening verse of the song. As it gets close to the second, Asriel grabs his sister by the hand. Both siblings started dancing with each other. Frisk chuckled at the sight before she starts to sing in a deep yet feminine pitch.

 **Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like.**

 **I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy.**

 **And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?**

During her verse, Frisk closed her eyes as she emotionally moves along with the lyrics. So when she opened them by the end, Asriel's making a scary face at his oblivious sister with his dark eyes. Frisk immediately pulls Chara away from the monster, who laughs darkly as he floated off. He starts singing as he looks down on the girls, most specifically Frisk who glares at him.

 **Don't you know I'm a villain?**

 **Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children.**

 **I know why you're mad at me**

Asriel's eyes soon change from red to white irises with black sclera surrounding them.

 **I got demon eyes, and they're looking right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears.**

As he keeps singing, his body shifts to a relaxed pose. He begins to descend back to the stage.

 **Baby I'm not from here**

 **I'm from the Underground**

 **To me you're clear, you're transparent**

 **You got a thing for me girl. It's apparent.**

Chara suddenly gains a boost of confidence, runs up to the microphone. She starts belting out with her voice, making up lyrics as she dances along to the music. Asriel and Frisk are now standing at the side of the stage. Frisk isn't paying attention to the music though. She couldn't help but think about the song they sang.

 _Is that really what he thinks of himself?_ She looks at Asriel who's watching his sister singing and dancing. He seems to be smiling. _He's not a bad person to me. He was only misunderstood like the other monsters._

"You're not so bad, you know."

Asriel turns around, facing Frisk.

"Not so bad? I'm the son of tyrannical monsters, and god of hyperdeath. It's not something I can deny. You on the other hand."

Meanwhile, the audience cheered as Chara sings in a lovely tone. She sways her hips a bit in a playful way. It's pretty shocking to see a sly, nervous human girl vocalizing with confidence in every note. Chara has never felt so alive in the spotlight.

"I'm not hanging out with you because I want to be bad. I'm hanging out because you're my friend," Frisk stated. Asriel only smirked at her.

"What, like him?" He creates a mini statue of Papyrus from magic. The monster merely blew the statue away like dust.

Some of it got on Frisk. She waves it off while saying,

"No, different!"

Shoving Asriel away only made him laugh. He proceeds to give payback by shoving her back. Frisk has a look on her face that clearly says "oh it's on," she kicks him lightly.

"Oh no," he said in fake shock. But as he gently floats back down, Frisk seizes the opportunity by elbowing Asriel in the gut. He winced in pain. His eyes start to glow red. Chara's bowing down for the audience who cheered loudly in excitement.

She waves them goodbye as the crowd began to leave the party. Then, Chara turns around to find Frisk pushed back by a flame. _Oh no, not again._ She can tell her dear friend's hurt from the attack. A burn mark is left on Frisk's left cheek.

Chara's not surprised when her friend gets up and takes a defence stance. It's like as though the attack didn't affect Frisk as much. Chara's brown eyes shift to see Asriel ready to fight. His hands glow in black flames. _I got to stop this before it gets worse._

She comes in between the two, an authoritative look set on her face.

"That's enough you two. Break it off."

Asriel just simply bypassed his sister, his magic already powered down.

"Out of my way, human." He pushes Chara off the stage, causing her to land on bushes.

"Chara!" Frisk jumps off the stage to help her friend.

"Frisk, come on. Just leave her be. She'll be fine."

She ignores Asriel while pulling Chara up from the bushes.

Brushing off the leaves and sticks off of her friend, Frisk decides to see any possible injury on Chara's body.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chara replies, her hand holding the side of her head.

"Come on, let's go home."

Both girls started walking through the park, leaving behind a bewildered Asriel.

At least, until he catches up to them.

"Frisk, it was just a joke alright? I only did that for fun!"

She ignored him, a frown set in her features. _Geez, what is up with this woman?!_ It boggles Asriel's mind that his friend is treating him coldly only because he pushed his sister.

 _Does she not realize it's normal for me and Chara here?_ He rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Frisk, just lighten up."

"Look, I get that you do things to mess with me. That's fine, but it doesn't mean you should do the same to Chara. Not anymore." Frisk said with hardened resolve.

Asriel raises an eyebrow to show a hint of surprise. His frown turns to a dark smirk before swerving around the duo.

"Really? What if I take her?!"

He instantly grabs his sister, then goes up to the air.

"Hey!" Frisk shouted.

"Unexpected!" Asriel laughs evilly as he flies away with Chara in tow.

"Asriel!"

Frisk runs after the two, determined to bring her sisterly friend to safety. _Goddamnit Azzie! Don't worry, Chara. I'll save you!_

She ends up heading to a graveyard. After climbing over the stark gates, Frisk finds Asriel and Chara floating in mid air. His smirk widened the moment he saw her.

"You want your Chara back? Come and get her!"

Suddenly, Frisk's soul gets pulled out of her chest as Asriel's magic makes an appearance.

Frisk has been thrusted to a FIGHT. A rap beat started playing in the background. Asriel looks at Frisk, his red eyes changed to when he activated his hyperdeath form.

 **Did you think I was lying?**

 **I said I'm evil without even trying!**

 **Died before so I'm not scared of dying!**

She dodges the black beams aimed to hit her from Asriel's CHAOS BUSTER. Moving quickly, Frisk runs towards her friends only to get stabbed by a CHAOS SABER. He smirked darkly when he saw her painfully trying to stand.

 **Taking the soul from your body in one sitting!**

 **You think you've got me pegged.**

 **You must be kidding!**

He strikes Frisk down with bolts of black lightening, his SHOCKER BREAKER activated. Watching the human struggle to avoid the electricity fills him with enjoyment. His sister, however is having a hard time getting out of his grip.

 **I raise the souls up and they do my bidding.**

 **Girl, I'm a hundred years old** (I don't know if I should have this here or not.)

 **I'm a riddle!**

 **Bad little boy, yes I am but not little.**

While Asriel shoots Frisk down with STAR BLAZING, Chara's able to free her arms. She tries to slip away, only to be held harder as her brother goes into hyperdeath mode. Her determination refusing to stand down, manifests in glowing arms fighting back. The Dreemurr siblings ended up in a struggle, causing the goat monster to descend at an accelerated rate.

"Chara!" Frisk cries out, looking up in concern.

"Grab my hands Frisk!" Chara reaches out with both of her actual arms. Frisk quickly caught them, pulls her friend out from Asriel's grasp. The other pair of arms quickly dissipates just when he lands on a sharp pike of the cemetery's gates. Both girls turned around in shock.

"ASRIEL!" They quickly ran to the entrance. Asriel transforms back to his regular form, grunting in pain. Frisk pulls Asriel out from the pike, puts him on the ground gently. He seems to have a fatal wound in the chest.

"I'll get started right away," Chara immediately tries to focus on using her healing magic.

"Come on, please work."

Meanwhile, Frisk sits by her friend's side, hoping he can be saved. Despite the things he had done to her, she still cares about Asriel alot, and isn't willing to let him die.

"It's going to be alright, Azzie. Just hold on."

"Frisk… what's the point? It's… too late. I can… feel myself turning… to dust."

He chuckles softly, as if to alleviate the somber mood settling in. Frisk, however looks at him forlorned. She holds back the tears that threatened to flood out. _Asriel…_ There are a couple of things she wanted to say to him. Now, it might be too late.

"I…" She tries to say something, but a lump formed in her throat.

"Admit it Frisk. You're….in love with me." Brown eyes widened at the comment. Averting herself away from Asriel, Frisk shifts her perspective to peer at the wet grass. Something is boiling inside her, and it isn't shock.

"I-I get that you tend to flirt and all, but you're doing this now?!" At the moment, Frisk's eyes shifts back on Asriel, and they're blazing with confusion and anger. Tears has already started to flood her vision.

"What're you doing to my head? You think I have some crush on you?! For whatever time we have left…"

She closed her eyes for a moment before letting out her rage.

"For once, stop joking you freak!"

Asriel's shocked at Frisk's outburst. Chara's also blown away by her friend's words. Suddenly, the goat teen sits up normally.

"Faking it! Faking it! Look, my chest is stuffed with butterscotch pie," Asriel confessed, proving his statement by pulling the top of his shirt down to reveal squashed remains of pie.

Chara sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Frisk froze in utter bewilderment. _What?!_

"Wow, Frisk. You are the most uptight person I ever met," Asriel commented to his friend. He notices that she hasn't said anything. She's just staring at him confused. _Uhh… is she allr-_

POW!

"Oww! My cheek!" He rubs his left cheek, now bruising from a punch made by Frisk. Said human begins to laugh slowly, a smile painted across from her face and tears still flooding from her crazed eyes. Shivering from the sight, Asriel edges away from her.

"Quit messin' around Frisk."

She crawls closer to the terrified monster.

"Frisk, FRISK!"

BAM!

~ End ~ 

**Author's Note: Welp, hope you had fun reading my first Undertale fanfic posted on this website! If this isn't allowed to be on here however, I may try to change it or remove it from the site completely. Until then, happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
